


It's Worth the Sin

by isaytheenay



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaytheenay/pseuds/isaytheenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RemyLogan. AU. Logan is a model servant in the Boudreaux household, and highly respected by his employers. But then the young Lady's fiancé comes to stay at the manor, and Logan finds himself falling into sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Worth the Sin

It was an important day in the Boudreaux household; the Lady of the house, Belladonna, had just announced her engagement to Remy LeBeau, a Prince who she had long spoken of as being her choice in marriage. Logan had never actually seen the Prince in person, but that was all bound to change today. The LeBeau family was to be visiting today to make preparations, while Remy and Belladonna got to know one another. Belladonna was convinced that Remy was the most suitable husband there was; Logan would surely see this for himself, since there were times he truly believed that even as a servant, he had far more sense than she ever would.

He was already waiting downstairs for the family when the LeBeau’s arrived; Belladonna’s father looked his wife, son and daughter over carefully, then gave a nod to Logan, who opened the door and stepped outside first to greet their guests.

Even at the sight of the first member of the family – Remy’s father, by the looks of it – Logan’s jaw had nearly dropped. He was astride a large black horse, sitting up straight and already giving a good presentation for the family. His long dark hair was tied back in a single braid, his face angular and smooth without a single flaw. He had grey eyes and wore very fitted clothing that bore his house’s colors: a black shirt with a violet waistcoat, paired with a long black overcoat and white gloves.

Logan tried not to appear too curious to see Remy, but when he finally came forward, he realized then what Belladonna was so taken with. Remy’s white horse stepped forward and Remy held the reigns expertly, a smirk on his perfect lips as he looked down at Belladonna and her family. His hair was also tied back, this time in a loose ponytail, which gave no place for Remy’s dashing good looks to hide. Like his father, he had high cheekbones and a slim figure, fitted with an arrangement of the house colors, randomized from his father’s; he wore a white shirt and a similar violet waistcoat with a tie to match, all of which was contrasted by black gloves. It only made his unique coppery-red hair stand out more, which Logan’s eyes were immediately drawn to.

Logan’s mouth felt oddly dry and suddenly the temperature seemed to jump at least ten degrees. He tried to tear his eyes away from Remy, but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. Remy elegantly stepped down from the horse with ease, standing tall beside his father, walking forward to greet the family properly. Only when he came closer did Logan catch his eyes; red on black, something Logan had never seen before, but they interested him. Remy apparently knew it too, because their eyes had been locked for at least half a minute now. Logan felt himself flush and looked down quickly, knowing that it wasn’t his place to feel such things for the Lady’s fiancé.

After Remy and his father – Jean-Luc, as Logan overheard – gave their greetings to the Boudreaux family, they all stepped inside for refreshments. Logan had stopped listening to them at least five minutes ago by now, since they were talking about boring matters like weather and clothes, or something. Something Logan hadn’t quite gotten around to hearing, because right now he was looking at Remy, and once again, Remy was looking right back at him.

Logan tried to turn his gaze away, look frantically for something to do to occupy himself, but he had literally no use now. Remy, determined to keep his attention, picked up his glass of water and took a sip, licking his lips slowly when he lowered the glass. His eyes never once left Logan’s, following him wherever he went. Only when he set the glass down did he break their gaze; that was, to let his eyes wander none too subtly down Logan’s form and back up again, his smirk slowly spreading over his face again. Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wondering when this was going to end. He couldn’t allow anything to happen.

Seamlessly, Remy eased back into the conversation at the table, nobody ever noticing his distraction for the last few minutes in the first place. Logan was glad that Remy was once again distracted, no longer looking at him like he was barely restraining himself from devouring him right then and there. Admittedly, Logan didn’t mind his lingering looks; god, he welcomed them, if anything. Remy was undeniably attractive and Logan’s mind was already imagining very particular scenarios between them… but the fact that he _was_ thinking these things was dangerous, something that could cost Logan his job and all that he had. He couldn’t think about Remy that way, not when he was a guest and to be married to Belladonna.

His heart sank a little at the thought, but he didn’t let it show. He wasn’t supposed to think about these things. He wasn’t hired to think. He was hired to take care of the family of the house and tend to the guests.

What Logan didn’t know just yet, Remy was going to make sure he did just that.

\-----

Of course. Of _course_ Belladonna’s father wanted _him_ to look after Remy. Not like there were other men in the house who could do the same job. Logan had to refrain from saying something he’d later regret and simply nod curtly, carrying his luggage up the stairs and guiding Remy up to his guest room for the afternoon. Remy was quiet the whole way, but Logan knew without a doubt that he was watching him as they walked up the stairs. Never before had he honestly felt someone watching him as intently as Remy was.

He opened the door for Remy, letting him walk past him and make himself comfortable in the room. He closed the door behind himself and set the case down, letting out a shirt breath afterwards. What was in that bag, anyways?! He straightened himself up and decided to forget it, it wasn’t important. For now, Logan stood by, waiting for any sort of order that guests usually had. Remy, contrary again to what Logan would deem as a usual guest, sat on the edge of the bed and let out a long breath, looking out the window.

“Dis is a nice place,” Remy said idly, running his hands over the sheets. Logan nodded, focusing on being polite. “It’s a bit different where Remy comes from. Back home dere are lots of horses goin’ around, and dere’s a big open field at de back. Big gardens too, aroun’ de front and de back. T’ough, de back is much bigger and has good space fo’ lettin’ de horses run. Dat’s where Papa taught Remy how to ride.”

Logan nodded again. He noticed how casual the conversation had already become, already different from the one with Belladonna’s family; downstairs they only talked about petty issues, things Logan didn’t have the attention span to care about. Remy’s accent was also much thicker now (it sounded better too this way, Logan noted) and he wasn’t sitting upright and ‘proper’ like before. He allowed himself to slouch a bit, even reaching up to unbutton his collar. After about a minute after Logan didn’t respond, Remy looked at him, one slender eyebrow raised.

“Yo’ free to talk aroun’ Remy, he ain’ gonna cut yo’ head off.”

Logan didn’t even know how to respond; after going through about ten possible ways he could reply, he simply gave a small – and rather awkward – bow, and said, “Apologies.”

Remy waved a hand dismissively. “Somet’in’ less formal. Save dat fo’ when de parents are listenin’.” There was a short pause before he asked, “You been here long?”

“I’ve served the Boudreaux family for ten years,” he said, almost automatically.

Remy looked surprised. “Dat so? Even Remy don’t got a servant dat’s been aroun’ dat long. You must be very trustwort’y, non?”

Logan nodded. “They’ve kept me around for ten years; I don’t think they’d let me stay if I wasn’t trustworthy.”

Remy smirked again. “Dey really must trust you, den.” He stood, slowly walking over to Logan, who suddenly felt the room closing in. “Dat means you can keep secrets, oui?” He stepped in close, extremely close, to a point where Logan could make out a dusting of faint freckles over Remy’s cheeks. No one should be that close. Correction: _he_ should not be that close to _Remy_.

Remembering that Remy had asked him a question, he shook his head slightly to refocus, nodding. “Yes.”

Remy was barely inches away from him, removing his gloves carefully with his teeth, setting them aside on the dresser beside the door. As soon as they were free, his hands were pressing gently against Logan’s abdomen and his gaze was flickering between Logan’s eyes and his lips. His hands slid further down, his fingers finding the waistband of his trousers, and then just when Logan was absolutely sure Remy wasn’t going to stop, he stepped back away from him.

Logan blinked a few times, his expression confused. “Why did you s—” he stopped himself immediately, realizing that was the absolute _wrong_ question to ask. Remy had heard enough though, and he grinned.

“Remy’ll be seein’ you fo’ dinner, oui?” He smoothed out Logan’s clothes, his hands lingering on his chest for a moment before he stepped to one side opened the door, and let himself out.

“God damn him,” Logan muttered before following him out.

\-----

Dinner was no less of an atrocity.

Remy kept locking eyes with Logan, licking his fingers obscenely at the dinner table. Logan couldn’t believe no one noticed (or that anyone could make something like dipping one’s finger into some sauce and sucking it off their finger be so damned attractive for that matter), but apparently Logan was the only one with a good set of eyes in the entire house. He huffed stubbornly and looked up at the ceiling, waiting until he was needed by someone who wasn’t trying to make a sexual experience out of eating dinner.

As dinner was eaten, he wondered if Remy was actually serious about his actions earlier. Upon first meeting him, Logan thought of him like another arrogant kid, treating their younger life as a joke until it really mattered. But what Remy was doing… risking himself in many ways to made these inappropriate public displays… was it really all an act?  

He supposed dessert was some sort of confirmation. After all, when Remy dug into the chocolate cake in front of him – which he couldn’t stop raving about; the guy must really love it – his looks were less frequent, but his actions were even more intense than before. He lifted the spoon, licking the icing off the back of it very slowly. He then licked at his lips when some chocolate smeared onto them. He apparently didn’t believe in napkins, letting his tongue take care of _everything_. And if Logan had anything to go by, this behavior certainly wasn’t only restricted to the dinner table.

Remy let out a small laugh when Logan shifted uncomfortably where he stood, then quickly disguised it as a cough. Only then did he finally give his full attention to the people at the table, resting a hand on Belladonna’s arm and leaning over and whispering something in her ear. Strangely, it made Logan’s stomach twist uncomfortably, and he found it unpleasant to watch them. Despite that being the entire reason Remy had come to the Boudreaux house in the first place, receiving all of those hints and none-too-subtle looks from Remy made him feel a spike of jealousy. That surely made Logan want to crawl into a hole.

When the families each retired to their rooms, Logan once again led Remy to his private guest bedroom. Not without a goodnight kiss to Belladonna’s hand of course, which Logan pointedly looked away from.  When she turned and skipped away, blushing and giggling madly, Remy sighed after she slipped into her room with her own personal servant. “She’s real cute, non?”

Logan forced himself to nod. “Yes.”

“Mm, bet you don’ let yo’self t’ink dose kinda t’oughts about de people in yo’ house. At least,” he added in a lower voice, “not about de Lady.” He grinned and gave him a subtle wink, making Logan feel his cheeks heat up. He walked past Logan, calling over his shoulder, “You gon’ accompany Remy to his room?” Logan, with gritted teeth, begrudgingly complied.

Remy smirked and allowed Logan to enter the room after him, closing the door behind him. Logan once again stood by the door, his hands behind his back, keeping quiet. Remy once again broke the silence. “So, you gon’ help Remy get undress and prepared fo’ bed?”

Logan swallowed, nodding. Still, he didn’t move, and Remy let out a low chuckle. “Yo’ still not comfortable aroun’ Remy, eh?”

“After that little stunt you pulled earlier?” Logan snapped, then winced.

Remy stepped closer, though not so close to where Logan was focusing on making his breathing appear completely even (but even now, it was a challenge). “You really been leashed up good, haven’ you?”

“What?”

“Remy don’ want you to t’ink of dis as a servant doin’ a guest a favor.”

“Listen, it ain’t a favor,” he said with a snarl.

Remy waved him off dismissively. “Whatever it is, he don’ want you to be uncomfortable aroun’ him. After all, Remy gon’ be stayin’ here a while. Figure, maybe… Remy could find mo’ entertainment dan listenin’ to all dose people go on about politics and de t’ings dat we bot’ know don’ mean a damn t’ing.” He reached out slowly, his eyes remaining on Logan’s, only looking down every few seconds to watch his overall reactions. “So, Remy gon’ ask you again…” he gently grabbed Logan’s wrists, pulling them towards himself, right until Logan’s fingers were ghosting over the fabric of his waistcoat. “You gon’ help Remy undress…?”

Logan looked down at his hands, which had somehow grasped Remy’s waist firmly. He didn’t remember doing so, but he didn’t mind. He stroked his thumbs over the fabric, his hands sliding up towards the first button over his chest. He undid the first one, then the second, slowly working down until there was a small pool of purple fabric on the floor. Logan looked up at Remy, who was smiling again. “Keep goin, mon ami.”

Logan did as he was told, though he felt no obligation to do so. His hands pulled on the tie he wore, tugging him a little closer as he did so, which Remy seemed all too pleased with. Once removed, he worked on the buttons of his white shirt, sliding it over his shoulders as soon as he did so. As soon as Remy’s chest was revealed, Logan definitely felt his trousers become a bit too tight. Remy probably realized it before Logan did, which explained why his hands had been lingering on his hips for much longer than necessary.

Logan’s hands found Remy’s waist again, sliding around towards his abdomen and then down towards his sharp hip bones. Remy leaned in close, nipping lightly at Logan’s ear, whispering, “Bettin’ you don’ do dis wit’ jus’ any guest…”

Logan shivered slightly, his nails digging into Remy’s skin briefly. “But you do this with other servants, don’t you…?”

Remy pulled back, seemingly astonished by the question, but he reconsidered it. With another smile on his face – this one more genuine than before, a smile Logan hadn’t yet seen before the smirks or cocky grins – he shook his head. “Non.” Remy seized the pause in Logan’s movements to let his hands work swiftly on his clothes, which came off easily for him. “Dis ain’ fo’ any servant.”

As soon as his neck was revealed, Remy was biting at it and sucking on his skin, gently pushing Logan back against the closest surface. It happened to be the dresser from earlier, which likely wasn’t what Remy was expecting since he’d quickly pushed Logan against it hard, then had to extend an arm out quickly and brace it against the wall behind them. Logan hissed slightly at the pain, but Remy’s hand easily made it vanish, what with his fingers teasingly dipping beneath the waistband of Logan’s trousers. He pressed his hips firmly against Logan’s, rolling them slowly, making them both moan softly.

For the first time, Remy finally kissed Logan properly, and Logan felt his breath taken away from him completely. His tongue already sweeping over Logan’s lower lip, his teeth gently nibbling and asking for entry. Logan couldn’t deny him, not even if he tried. His hands came up and finally wove into Remy’s hair, undoing the tie that held it together. He carded his fingers through it and tugged gently, drawing a small groan from Remy. Meanwhile, Remy’s hands had now slid over his hips, and breaking their kiss for a moment, he muttered breathlessly, “Get up.” It only confused Logan for a few seconds before he realized what he wanted, and with a little effort, he sat up on the dresser. He was a little more level with Remy now, who grinned when Logan’s legs loosely hooked around his hips.

He pulled Logan in close again, kissing him while his hands slid over his thighs slowly, teasing him when they came close to the bulge in his trousers. He whined into his mouth and Remy broke the kiss to hush him (almost in a mocking manner, which earned him a glare in response), pressing soft kisses to his lips, though they still were hungry for more.

When they had broken their kiss, Remy started showering more gentle ones over his jaw and down his neck, biting lightly at his collar bones, which made Logan groan again. He took in a sharp breath when Remy’s hand finally pressed against his clothed member, applying pressure to it and forcing Logan to gasp. He bit hard on his lip to silence himself, his hands grasping tightly onto Remy’s hair. Remy laughed softly and kissed his way back up to his lips again, but before Remy could do more, Logan pulled himself back, saying his name a few times to get his attention. “What about Belladonna?”

Remy frowned, not sure why he’d bring her up now. “What abou’ her, cher?”

“You said… this wasn’t for any servant, but… is it for her too…?”

Remy was silent for a few moments, which in itself already felt like an eternity to Logan. Finally, he shook his head, pressing a kiss to Logan’s forehead. “Non.”

Somehow, he knew Remy was telling the truth. Even now it amazed him that earlier this very day he had met Remy, and within the span of that day they were in the low light of his room, doing the very thing that Logan had all his life sworn never to do. Maybe Remy was fighting with the motive of some sort of rebellion – hell, maybe he didn’t even _care_ – and was making the most of the time they had together. Willing to break laws and morals at every turn to give each other what they needed most.

If Remy would have him, he wouldn’t hesitate in continuing to this for him.

Soon, Remy was pulling back and tugging on Logan’s wrists, turning them so Logan was walking backwards to the bed. As soon as his knees hit, he fell back and crawled towards the headboard of the bed, realizing that he’d never even laid in something so nice before. His own bed was in his personal quarters near the back of the house. He’d outgrown the bed years ago, but never spoke up. Already he was relaxing into the sheets, sighing contently.

“Don’ get so comfortable, Logan,” Remy said with a warning tone to his voice. Logan looked up, already feeling his heart race all over again when Remy was crawling closer to him. He stopped over his trousers, unbuttoning them hurriedly and tugging the rest of his clothing away while he was at it, licking his lips and looking up at Logan with a lust-filled gaze. After he’d stripped down as well, he took Logan’s length in his hand and stroked him, grinning wickedly when Logan let his head fall back with a moan. With his free hand, he pinched Logan’s hip and smirked when Logan frowned at him. “De wall’s ain’ made o’ brick, cher.”

Knowing he only meant well, Logan tried to keep quiet. It was especially difficult when without any warning, Remy had taken Logan into his mouth, humming around him and making him gasp louder than before. Again, Remy pinched him, but instead of glaring (it wouldn’t change anything), Logan reached down and fisted his hair in his hands, refraining from bucking his hips into his mouth.

Remy had to have done this before. He _had_ to. There was no way someone could be this good without any sort of experience. Maybe he’d ask Remy about that some other time, but for now, he could swear he was already seeing stars. Remy watched him from his position, closing his eyes and focusing on his task while stroking himself at the same time. He took Logan in further and further each time, at one point nearly gagging, but he managed to keep control. It probably would’ve impressed Logan, but he was a bit too busy biting at his lip until it bled to keep his voice low.

A part of Logan wished he could touch Remy more, but a voice in his head said that it could be saved for another night. For now, he could lose himself in the pleasure Remy was giving him, let him do whatever he pleased, and eventually he could return the favor. Maybe if they could find a place to themselves, secluded and away from both families, just for a little while—

A moan interrupted his thoughts – followed by a sharp slap this time to his thigh – and his spine arched off of the bed, his head thrown back as Remy sucked harder than before. He cursed and gripped tighter onto his hair, whispering his name, telling him to do whatever the hell he just did again, which Remy gladly obliged in doing. If he could have, he would’ve smile, loving the small sounds and restrained noises Logan made. If gave him enough thrill already, along with the combination of doing such a dangerous deed in his own fiancé’s home, along with it being Logan that he did the deed with.

Logan knew he was terribly close, and his body felt like it was on fire. It was more pleasure than Logan had ever felt before, and he never wanted it to end. Remy reached one hand up and dragged his nails down his stomach, leaving bright red lines behind, while at the same moment sucking as hard as he possibly could. Logan clenched his teeth together and threw his head back again, letting out a breathy moan, saying Remy’s name one last time before he came into his mouth. Remy moaned as well, finally tipping over the edge and coming into his own hand. He pulled back and wiped his hand on the sheets nearby, not really caring what happened to them. He looked at Logan again, who was still trying to regain his breath. Even now, Remy couldn’t help himself from smiling. He slowly crawled forward and let himself fall beside Logan, resting a hand over his chest, feeling for the rhythm of his heartbeat.

“Feelin’ mo’ comfortable aroun’ Remy yet?” he asked, grinning when Logan laughed softly.

“Can’t see how it gets more personal than this.”

Remy felt accomplished already. “At least now Remy don’ got trouble any trouble wit’ makin’ you speak up. Now he’s gotta work on keepin’ you quiet.”

“You don’t always have to worry about me bein’ quiet.” He looked over at Remy, an eyebrow raised. “I’d like to see you do better.”

Remy shifted a little closer, his leg bumping against Logan’s. “Remy’s gon’ take dat as a challenge, cher.”

Logan turned on his side, facing Remy, already closing the distance between them. “Good. I wanna see you prove me wrong.”

Remy grinned even wider, if possible. “Remy don’ ever lose a bet to anyone.”

“Well I’m not just anyone, am I?”

Remy knew he was absolutely right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt that turned absurdly long. >_>


End file.
